


Exam Time

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Hux, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Kylo convinces his doctor boyfriend into an exam at the office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Solohux

Kylo looked at Dr. Hux, not his usual doctor, but Kylo had been in this office before. Hux was wearing dress pants and a salmon dress shirt, a dark black tie that Kylo was fond of. To top it off he had square glasses on which gave him a serious look. Kylo knew they were glass, not actually for his eyesight. 

He looked good like this every inch the respectable doctor he was.

“I see you are not prepared.” 

Kylo wasn’t, he was still fully dressed with the paper gown on the table beside him. 

“I already filled out my medical history, I wasn’t sure I would need to change for the physical yet.”

Hux gave him a long look down his nose, and then he took the clipboard filled with careful writing. 

“Please put it on now.”

The doctor made no move to leave and Kylo bite his lip to hold back a smile. He pulled his shirt off over his head and undid his jeans. He paused for a moment before pushing off his boxers as well. The doctor peeked up at him and he swore he heard a twitch at the side of his lips. 

“Open in the back please.”

Kylo fumbled at the two ties on the back and then he heard the sound of something being set down and then hands against his bare back. They brushed the gown straight before they tried the back of the gown. Kylo felt another brush of fingers that opened the back.

He knew his ass was hanging out, but he let it. 

After giving the handsome doctor a look he turned around. 

“Sit please.”

Kylo sat his butt on the table and looked at him.

“Tongue please.”

Hux moved to a jar of small tongue depressors and pushed down. It would have felt like a normal visit to the doctors if he hadn’t rested his bare hand resting on his collarbone. 

It shifted slowly, his thumb rubbing slow circles. 

The wooden depressor stayed a little to long, keeping his mouth open. 

“You look healthy.” 

“That’s what my boyfriend says, but I figure it’s always best to get a physical every few years.”

Hux’s lips twitched again in amusement. 

Hux put the blood pressure cuff around his arm and started pumping it up.

“Why don’t you tell me about your sexual activity while I get your vitals, do you have any problems experiencing an erection?” 

“No problems there. Will you need to see?”

The cuff started feeling terribly tight and then finally it let out.

“It might be prudent to check.”

He said carefully as he wrote down Kylo’s blood pressure on the same form that had all of Kylo’s medical history. 

“Looking good. Let me check your heartrate.”

Dr. Hux paused for a moment.

“Tell me more about your sexual history, so you have a boyfriend, are you two intimate?”

Hux’s bare fingers press against his wrist and he tried to will his heartrate to stay slow, but it was pounding as Hux pressed down. The conversation wasn’t really helping and the small paper gown would do nothing to cover him if he got an erection. 

“Yes, often, or as often as his schedule allows.”

“That’s good, your heart rate is a little elevated.”

The way Hux pointed it out in a deadpan manner only made it worse, it was so clinical.

“Just been a while since I had a physical.”

“You don’t need to be nervous.”

The doctor tutted.

He was fully professional when he took out the stethoscope. The doctor didn’t warn him before he pulled the gown up and pressed the cold head against his chest. Kylo was fully exposed to him as the doctor listened to his pounding heart. The cold pressing against his was driving him crazy, he was starting to get hard, and he could see the doctor look down.

“You really are healthy.”

The stethoscope moved down his chest. 

“Take a deep breath Mr. Ren.”

Kylo drew in a huge breath, slowly letting it out. 

“Again.”

Kylo kept up the deep breaths until he felt a little dizzy.

“Very good. Now I’m going to do a testicular exam, please stand.”

The doctor took a step back so that he could stand up, and then he pushed the gown up where it had fallen down. Warm fingers cupped his balls in slow downward motions. 

It felt amazing, his careful warm fingers, slowly starting to roll them. It made him bite back a moan. It went on for much longer than it should, his cock fully hard above his hand by the time he finished.

“I don’t feel anything unusual, in fact if anything they only feel a little full.” 

That time Kylo couldn’t keep his little moan back, as soon as Hux said it Kylo knew he was right. He was full, he needed to come. 

He pressed in above his balls to feel for any hernia’s, Kylo’s cock resting against his hand. 

“Cough.” 

Kylo turned his head and coughed, his cock bouncing against Hux’s hand.

“Almost done, since we are here let me go through a penis exam.”

Sweat dripped down his back as Dr. Hux dropped to his knees, looking over his cock carefully. It was so close to his mouth that he could feel his warm breath. He was looking at it like it was the most important part of his day, and then his lips brushed against it. 

Kylo thought his heart was going to stop and he let out a moan. Normally he wasn’t so sensitive to every touch and breath, but something about his doctor being the one to do it make it do much better. 

The breath on his cock was making him dizzy and then there was another small bump against the tip. There was a bead of pre-come on the center of his lips which he licked off. 

Knowing that a bit of him was inside of the doctor made his cock jump in his hands. 

“Good, you look very clean, now I want you to bend over the exam table and I’ll check your prostate.”

Dr. Hux moved away swiftly and calmly as if his lips hadn’t just been touching his cock. It took a moment for Kylo to gather himself enough that he could turn around and bend over it. The paper cover crinkled as his cheek rested against it. 

“I want you to relax now.”

The doctor walked to the counter and Kylo could see him take lubricant out of the warming tray. There was a moment that he couldn’t see the doctor. Somehow it drove him crazy only being able to hear the slap of gloves being put on and then the farting noise the lubricant bottle made as it was squeezed. He knew what was coming and tried to open his legs a little more. 

“Why don’t you reach back and spread your cheeks nice and wide for me.”

Kylo closed his eyes and did as was asked, hearing the sound of his gown rumpling as he obeyed. He took each cheek in his hands and did as he was told. 

“Is this good?”

“Very good Mr. Ren.”

Instead of pushing in all at once and feeling his prostate, the doctor took his time, opening him up slowly. Dr. Hux pressed it in and pulled it out again, and then did it again. Kylo was having a hard time relaxing, or thinking about anything other than the finger inside him. 

Slowly the doctor worked his finger deeper until he felt it pressing against his prostate. 

“It’s a good size. Over all you are in perfect health Mr. Ren.” 

The doctor didn’t remove his fingers yet, instead softly rubbing it repeatedly. Kylo moaned again, no longer trying to hide it. 

“I think it might be prudent if I helped you get a little release, you look like you need it. We wouldn’t want to risk your perfect health after all.”

“Please.”

Kylo gasped. 

Dr. Hux pulled back and then a second finger was working his way inside him. He was as skilled as worked his prostate. It was unbelievable, the doctor was only inside him and no where else. It still felt clinical as only his own noises and the wet sound of the finger inside him were the only noises in the room. 

He milked him with the skill of someone who did this on a regular basis and it took no time before he was crying out as he came against the exam table. His whole body felt overloaded, but the doctor wasn’t stopping. Kylo reached between his legs to jerk himself off in time with it. 

Hux kept going until and he brought him again and his whole body felt overloaded as Dr. Hux slowly pulled out.

“Much better, get dressed while I clean up.”

Kylo’s legs were shaking and he watched Hux, he couldn’t stop watching him, he was so serious like this. A few red hairs escaped and hung over his forehead and the glasses had slipped down his nose, but it looked good.

“You look fantastic.”

Kylo echoed. 

Hux was still wiping down the exam table, but he grinned. 

“Was it everything you hoped it would be?”

Kylo laughed weakly, looking at his clothing on the floor. 

“It was.”

He started dressing, ignoring the cleaning that was going on beside him. It was so different from the usual, the warmth that was between them. It had taken almost two year to convince Hux that they should have a little roleplay in his office. 

Hux had always rolled his eyes and told him that there was nothing they could do at his office that they couldn’t do at home. 

“I’m not going to be able to get a regular exam without getting hard though.”

That made Hux really smile. 

“I guess I’ll just have to be your doctor forever then.”

“I like the sound of that.”


End file.
